


A Young Dominus Secret Pleasure

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Ancient Rome, Bed Sex, Desire, Dildos, Gladiators, Guilty Pleasures, Hero Worship, Historical References, Horny Teenagers, Idols, Italy, Lust, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Masturbation, Object Insertion, One Shot, Pagan Gods, Sensuality, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Short, Smut, Stretching, Vice, Wet Dream, thrusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Young Numerius takes some private time for himself as he fantasizes about Capua's new champion, his admiration running deeper than awed Hero Worship.
Relationships: Numerius/Spartacus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	A Young Dominus Secret Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short work of erotic fiction set during the first season. Starz "Spartacus" is one of my favorite series and I was inspired today to write my first story based on it. The story is based on the sexual practices and beliefs of Ancient Roman society and on academic research on the Roman world. The series and characters are property of Steven S. DeKnight. Hope you enjoy the story, do leave reviews and I will write more based on the series soon. Thank you!

Numerius groaned, sitting back on the bed as naked as the day he had been born with one leg hitched up. Of course, he was completely alone there so there was no worry about being caught in the act, as it were, even though he was not exactly doing anything that anyone could have rightly indulged with. Some things, however, the 15-year-old Roman had not tried out as yet, his long legs swinging and hanging over the edge of the bed, his long and finely endowed manhood looking redder than it naturally was.  
  
A bronze dildo lay on the bed beside him, along with some other items, but he was not worried about those -- moreover, he was excited, arching his back as he pressed his heels into the bed, the metal supports creaking lightly beneath him. The dildo was a sizeable one, though no larger than any cock he had indulged in so far in his life with varied house slaves or close friends, swinging both ways but perhaps embodying more divine-blessed dominant traits. The boy groaned through his teeth, his small mouth lined with shining teeth, yet he knew too how to fold his lips over them, protecting partners from harm when he was close to them in that intimate fashion. There were times, however, that he could truly let his lecherous side show, eyes snapping over in a blaze of red, a smirk on his lips that promised more.  
  
That time, however, with the curtains drawn and the eve of the mid day slipping into the hold of dusk, was just for him. Now with Voluptas blessing, he could be as rough or as gentle with himself as he liked.  
  
"Praise Aurora Yesss..."  
  
The aroused groan rasped forth without him even thinking about it, setting aside the smooth-shafted dildo for the moment. There were other ways, better ways, to warm himself up, the dark spire of his cock rising to attention from the slit at the base of his _subligaculum_. His testes were held internally but could be pleased and massaged, lightly, through his skin if he pressed in the right spots, his excitement growing in anticipation of all that was to come. His hand worked over his cock slowly but surely, the image of a gladiator with luminous sweaty skin and heavenly blue eyes in his mind.  
  
That was, after all, the _god_ who had occupied his mind as he reached for the _olisbokollix_ that was his old favorite, a warm, loaf of bread through which untold pleasures lay. He had been leery of the curious plaything, to begin with, something that he had picked up in passing when he had had a few too many drinks, friends goading him on. He had told them, of course, that he finally used it, that he was not enticed by that sort of thing -- but just what self-respecting Patrician youth could there possibly be in the world that did not want to enjoy something of liberating pleasure?  
  
No, it was no sense at all to use pride and common things like that to hold off from delights and he allowed a generous helping of lubrication to pour over his cock, one of his well-used vintage oils, when it was needed. He preferred using it with a partner, of course, but there were some things that could only be explored on his own, laying back comfortably as he settled into the mattress, the linen sheets rumpling up under his slender back. Even then, the boy could not keep his body entirely still as Numerius growled luxuriously in the back of his throat, need rising, mounting more and more with every passing moment. But it was all there for him to take as he lubed up his shaft and let it ease into the _olisbokollix_ , his body knowing the movements of it all too well by that time. It eased down over the full length of his cock, fitting him perfectly, and he lost himself in moments of imaginings as he humped and pumped up into it.  
  
The Bringer of Rain, Spartacus of Thrace, was in his mind, the _small_ yet agile champion stronger than him in his mind's eye and yet a noble warrior that he would have very much have liked to spend more leisurely time with, if the opportunity had ever been afforded to him. He hissed for Capua's new glorified hero, imagining that the Adonis-blessed gladiator was stretching him softly and deliciously right there and then, powering deep into his ass as it closed around him. He fit the toy ideally and growled, letting fiery lust rule him. There was no care or consideration for the _olisbokollix_ and, truly, there did not need to be as he gave way to more _savage_ pleasures, seeing him on top of Spartacus, riding him, moaning for him.  
  
"Yes... Come now my champion..."  
  
Yet he did not need to release seed immediately, taking his time, slowing his fervent, slapping strokes to a more paced endeavor, panting harshly. As much as his breath rasped in the back of his throat, coursing down his windpipe, he had not the time to waste on it, rolling onto all fours and humping into the bronze toy. It was a little difficult to do that and to balance on one hand at the same time but it was hardly something that he had to worry about in a moment like that, a whisper of an evening breeze playing with his linen curtains, easing forth to caress his warm skin. He grunted softly but was not willing to pause for even a breath, grinding and rolling his hips as his ass slapped down against the bed.  
  
There were other toys though and the _olisbokollix_ , his old favorite, was merely there as a warm-up, other exotic oils and lubricants beckoning him. One promised greater sensitivity and, even though he thought that he may have already have been sensitive enough, he layered it thinly over his cock, the virgin olive oil scent that was a little more natural than the real thing catching his nose. Sexual acts often came with strange aromas to it but that was not going to deter him as he let it sink into his skin, bringing a rise and a prickle of need following along with it.  
  
"Oh, oh Venus... Oh, fuck...take me Spartacus!"  
  
He could not hold back, on his side, his hand sliding fervently, desperately, along the full length of his cock, pawing himself off as if there was nothing else for him in the world. His need rose as his toes curled and he forgot where he was, living and languishing in the moment, only in the moment. His anal ring clenched, the dildo lying right here on the bed before him, beckoning him on, tempting him with need as Helen of Sparta did to the Trojan Paris.  
  
He had to leave his cock, if only for the time being. There were too many other pleasure to take for himself and he could not stop the flaring tickle of excitement in the pit of his stomach, burning as if a fire, quite literally, had been lit there in a temple. It begged his attention and he took the dildo in one hand, struggling to open the vial of oil with the other, even though it was only a cork. He was too loathe to release the prized toy now that he had secretly bought himself up to taking it, pouring a generous helping of oil over it while slipping a digit, slickened up nicely, into his _inner gate_.  
  
He clenched around it without thinking, not expecting his reaction when he had more time to take in every last little sensation there was, how his ring tightened, trying to push out the invader. Yet the boy's finger was an invader, still, that he very much wanted as he groaned and allowed it deeper, forcing his body to relax as he concentrated on what his muscles were doing and how they were working. He could not only allow his digits inside forever, however, even if he wanted to take things slow, to warm himself up to the idea of a toy penetrating his private hole rather than a shaft. Having Spartacus cock inside him, by Apollo, had been something done a long time ago, so long, in fact, that it almost seemed like a dream.  
  
Variety was the blessing of life though and he laid back carefully on the bed, almost as if he was trying to not disturb the sheets, heart thumping. The forged tip of the perfectly gleaming toy pressed up to his ass hole, guided there by the thick root of his cock, and he tried not to hold his breath as it eased in. The thick, bronze tip was the easy part, even if it was a strange sensation, the toy cool and not yet having warmed to the heat of his young body. The boy licked his lips and surprised himself with a low groan, chest shuddering for breath that would not come to ease the tightness there.  
  
Deeper and deeper... It seemed that he did not really need so much oil and preparation with how easily he took it, though the fact that his cock remained hard pleased him. Sometimes the body reacted by softening, which he had witnessed with his _partners_ before, but he wanted to be hard, to take it, to lust for it, to please himself and his body in every which way that could possibly feel good to him. Rasping out a growl, the youth lapped at the side of his mouth, though little sensations like that were not enough to distract him as he thrust and pushed the cock daringly up against his prostate.  
  
It was just the right angle, his cock twitching, a bubble of pre-seed drooling forth, though it was a wonder that it could be seen at all as his cock tingled, too sensitive. He did not spare a moment to take his cock in either one or both of his hands, however, hitching his legs up closer to his chest still and letting his knees splayed out, allowing himself plenty of room to work the toy deeply up into his backside. His ass hole welcomed it in more and more readily as he moaned out his delirious delight, cock twitching, the tip curling back and forth with restless glory.  
  
More, he had to have more. That **more** was there for him to take and claim for his own as, even in such a position, he tried to rock his body onto the dildo, the thickness of the length stretching him out wonderfully. With his body as it was, he did not sweat like gladiators but he could heat up, flesh itching and tingling, need exploding through him with an enticingly thunder-bolt thrill.  
  
He needed it and he would take it too, panting and grunting, not caring about any of the sounds that he made. It was only him there and nothing to worry about but the heights of pleasure as his cock tingled, aching and drooling, though he refused to let his hands touch it again. The feel of the champion's _blade_ deep inside his _backdoor_ entrance was too powerful for him to resist and he moaned out loud as he rolled his hips, arching and thrusting, his need demanding everything that he had to give and so much more.  
  
His orgasm caught him off-guard and the roar that he belted out surely disturbed the household slaves as thick spunk shot from his cock, appearing more voluminous even than it actually was with the thrust of his hips sending it far and wild. He pushed down urgently against the bed with his ass for leverage and yet could only thrust and thrust the toy, pressing it down with every grinding stroke over his prostate, unable to help himself.  
  
Yet there was no reason to hold back as he thrust and thrust, forcing himself deliriously through the heights of orgasm, head twisting, striving to contain it all. His shaft ached as if he had been pawing off for hours and he was dimly aware that, truly, it was the most powerful climax that he had ever experienced, skin tingling with exotic heat. There was no coming back from it as he painted his own flesh with his seed, lust roaring through, a passionate swathe of rampant heat.  
  
A Roman _man's_ orgasm, however, was never all that long and he simmered down with the toy still buried up under his ass, chest heaving, the curtains fluttering a little wider where the wind had picked up outside. He would have to get up and close the window sooner or later but, for the moment, he slumped into the bed, his body striving to push the toy out while some part of his mind wanted it to stay there while longing for his champion.  
  
Just a while longer...  
  
Numerius groaned, tongue sticking out the middle of his mouth, languid in the afterglow. No one would disturb him.  
  
Yet he had have to find more time for another _training session_ with his new favorite champion soon...


End file.
